


Quiet Clashes

by sunandsana



Series: Afire Love [4]
Category: NCT (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst, but I tried :(, im bad at angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandsana/pseuds/sunandsana
Summary: No couple is perfect, but Eric wished they were the exception.
Relationships: Son Youngjae | Eric/Na Jaemin
Series: Afire Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079108
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Quiet Clashes

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this yesterday but I was busy. Hope you enjoy😊

The funny thing, looking back on the fight now, was that Eric couldn’t even remember why it started. Probably something stupid. Regardless, the fight still happened and it shook him to the core. Eric laid in his bed, staring aimlessly at the floor. The other members had come in and tried to get him to speak about what happened but he refused. Too upset, too angry, that he feared he’d say something else he’d regret. 

He recalled the events of the morning once again in an attempt to find out what went wrong. He had texted Jaemin good morning like every day, gotten an answer with one too many emojis like usual and went about his schedules for the day. They had a recording at Music Bank and a radio station show to attend, followed by their regular practice at the dance studio. 

He remembered getting a call from Jaemin during one of their breaks, leaving the room to answer it and the next thing he knew, he was screaming awful things at his boyfriend through the speaker for who knows what. 

The last thing he screamed was ingrained in his brain, hurting more every time he thought about it. 

“Fuck off Jaemin. Don’t be such a douchebag, I’m sick of your whining.” 

The line had gone silent after he said it but it was too late to take it back. He waited with bated breath for the other to answer so he could apologize but the only thing he heard was the beeping that indicated the phone call had ended. He pulled it away from his ear and stared in shock at the screen. 

Sunwoo, who had heard the yelling, came to check on him only to find him sitting on the floor against the wall, staring at his closed phone with tears streaming down his face. 

“Eric?” He spoke softly, as if speaking to a skittish animal. “Are you alright?” 

Eric startled out of his trance and wiped his face quickly with his hoodie sleeve. He nodded and got up. “Yeah I’m great. Let’s go back inside.” He tried to pass by the other quickly but an arm grabbed his bicep softly. 

“You sure? You don’t want to talk about it?” 

Eric gave him a smile, too bright and forced to be genuine. “I’m sure, let’s go. Breaks over.” 

Back in the present Eric sighed and got up. His eyes were swollen and he knew he looked horrible but he pushed through. He quickly threw a random hoodie on and some hopefully clean sweats and walked out of his room. 

His concerned member looked up as walked past, barely acknowledging them. 

“I’m going for a walk.” 

“But it’s 11 pm Eric. Maybe you can do that tomorrow?” Haknyeon suggested. 

Eric ignored him and grabbed his keys from the shelf. “I wasn’t asking for permission. I’m an adult, I can go for a walk if I want to.” 

With that, he walked out and started walking towards the small beach by their house. It was about 30 minutes away, plenty of time for him to try and clear his head. 

He looked at his surroundings, calming down at the smell of fresh air. His walk was quiet, which was to be expected since it was so late but he appreciated the silence for once in his life. Eventually he made it to the beach and took his shoes off in order to walk on the sand and sit by the beach. 

Having a fight with Jaemin was new to him. Sure they had small disagreements here and there but nothing had ever ended with them being so angry at one another. Eric was angry at himself. He had always been a bit immature and said things without thinking, things that hurt the people he loved. It wasn’t intentional, the words just slipped when he was in a bad mood. 

His main worry was that Jaemin hadn’t contacted him afterwards. Eric could’ve texted him first but seeing as he was the one who was in the wrong he felt it necessary to give Jaemin some time to himself. While the rational part of him was sure that this fight wouldn’t make Jaemin break up with him, the more irrational side seemed adamant that this was gonna make Jaemin look at him differently and have him realize that Eric wasn’t worth all the stress. 

He glanced down at his ring, the one Jaemin had given him on Christmas and smiled softly. He hadn’t taken the ring off since he’d received it, getting giddy whenever he saw pictures of Jaemin wearing his as well. 

Distantly he heard a sound and looked up just in time to see a figure making its way towards him and sit a few feet away, looking at the water. His anxiety started increasing before he began to recognize the face. His heart started racing for a completely different reason. 

He turned back towards the water, not sure what to say. Jaemin seemed content to take the lead. 

“You want to know something funny?” 

Eric hummed, scared that if he tried to speak he would start crying again. 

“I don’t even remember what our fight was about.” 

Eric laughed, sniffling slightly as he played with the sand. “Me neither, to be honest.” 

Jaemin turned towards him, “I’m mainly just upset that we let it get to that point.” 

The younger boy nodded, “Yeah. It was pretty stupid of us. But I definitely took it too far. I don’t think you’re a douchebag, or that you whine too much.” 

Jaemin scoffed, a rueful smile making its way into his face. “I don’t think you’re irrational either.” 

Eric looked up at him, “When did you call me that?” 

“Right before you said I was incompetent.” 

A laugh forced its way out of his mouth and not before long, both of them were laughing at themselves. 

“Wow,” Jaemin did in between laughs, “we really are meant for one another, huh?” 

Eric shot him a grin. “Yeah I guess we are.” 

Jaemin finally calmed down and opened his arms for a hug. “Come here you idiot.” Eric wasted no time in jumping into the others arms, toppling them both into the sand. 

They stayed like that for a while, neither really keeping track. Eric felt a kiss being pressed to the top of his head and he sighed, happy for the first time in hours. 

“Let’s not fight anymore.” Eric spoke softly but the desperation in his voice was apparent. 

“I can’t promise that we won’t fight. We’re both far too opinionated for that.” Eric whined but Jaemin was quick to appease him. “But I can promise that I’ll always come back to you, no matter how stupid we act.” 

“I can live with that.” 

Jaemin was quick to get them both up. “Well, we should head back. My manager is gonna kill me when he finds out I took my car out this late at night.” 

Eric laughed and followed him before he realized something. “How did you know where I was?” 

“Well, Chanhee called me with some very interesting words to say for making you cry. He mentioned you had left and I tracked you here.” 

Eric nodded, remembering that they had shared their locations with one another in case of an emergency. 

“Ah I see.” 

Jaemin smiled down at him and walked him to the passenger side. He opened the door and allowed him to sit before making as if to go to his side. Eric grabbed his arm before he could walk away. 

“Thank you for finding me. I was scared I would be forced to wallow in self pity until I gained the courage to apologize.” 

Jaemin grinned at him, “I said I’d always come find you right? I meant it.” He gave him a quick kiss and gently closed the door. Eric watched him wrap around the car and smiled to himself. 

Couples fight all the time. What sets a good couple apart from the rest is their ability to see past petty arguments and stick together. Eric was glad he’d found someone willing to go the extra mile for him.


End file.
